


STRANGERS OF MUSIC

by futurephan



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Music, pianist Dan, singer phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: ❝-phil was standing there with a bouquet of black roses ❞





	1. ♫ 0.1 ♪

phil is a professional singer. for years, he has been in this industry but he has never written his own music. last year he decided to fire his song writer and write his own songs from now on. it was more difficult then he thought it would be. finding an original tune was difficult at the moment. with new songs coming out every day it was hard to keep up. 

phil however after many months had finally written a song. he titled it  **strangers of music**  everything about this piece was perfect. the words were meaningful and rhyming and they all made sense. it fell together like a big jigsaw puzzle. but, he was missing one vital piece that would finish this puzzle and make it the perfect picture and that was... (drumroll please)

the actual music. now you would think that phil would also compose his own music but frankly he has zero experience on the piano (or any instrument for that matter) and that's what he needed for this song. 

it's not right for a song not to have piano and/or a guitar. so he went on the look for a musician to play his music but no one responded. everyone everywhere knew that he was that singer who fired the best song writer in england. he searched for months. he even put an ad in the paper, but nobody wanted to compose his new song. 

phil sits at home staring at his laptop. it's 3am and he has nothing better to do with his life. not like he has a song to produce. phil walks into the kitchen and puts a crumpet in the toaster.

he says to himself out loud, " **the traditional english boy always has melted butter on his crumpet."**

he paces through the kitchen and then walks out to the lounge sinking into his sofa crease. he says to himself,

" **oh, I know! I'll call every piano player in town! no, that won't work. in fact, i've already done that... that's absolute crap** "

he slouches further into the sofa and starts to cry. phil wishes he never fired the song writer but he had to be independent. he thinks while the tears are rolling down his cheeks barely missing his soft lips before falling off of his chin. a few tears seeped into his mouth but he didn't care. he didn't care that right now his crumpet was probably burning. he didn't give a crap. he just wants to sing.

_**pull yourself together phil. you can do this. you are capable of doing this. you just need to find the right person.** _

this was frustrating for him. he just wanted to write a song. was that too much to ask? apparently so. as he wipes the tears from his eyes he notices an ad in the paper. he reads it.

**"daniel howell a 26 years-old pianist. needs work. does know how to write music himself and play it. can work for singers. call number..."**

_bing!_

phils crumpet pops out of the toaster just as a lightbulb lights up in his head. his face turns from a frown to a smile and he wipes away the salty tears surrounding his eyes. 

he knew that this was his last hope, but he knew it was the right one. phil decides to be kind and call his agent in the morning. phil had his tea and crumpet and went to bed with a smile on his face. he wasn't going to fail. 

 _i've already reached rock bottom,_   he thinks,  _so there's only one way to go, and that's up!_

right before phil drifts off to sleep he thinks of one more thing.

_god, i hope this daniel howell guy is cute. i can't remember one time i've met a decent guy._

and with that phil fell asleep. wondering what this next day shall hold. maybe love, or hate, or a friendship. who knows. but phil couldn't wait to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter written by mary


	2. ♫ 0.2 ♪

**"hello?"**  dan spoke with a rough voice he had only woken up.

 **"am i speaking to daniel howell?"**  it was a unfamiliar voice to dan on the other line.

**"that depends who i am speaking to."**

**"this is philip lesters manager pj."**

he recognised the name phil lester.

 **"ok. yes this is dan."**  he quickly sat up in bed when he heard philip lester. he's had a bit of a crush on him for the past 3 years.

**"awesome well dan, phil saw your add for music composing and wants you to write some music for you."**

dan had to try not to cry,  **"phil wants me to write music. for him?"**

**"yes. so will you please meet up with him today at 4?"**

**"of course!"**  dan jumped to grab a pen to write down the address. 

_finally. a job!_

dan looked over at the clock, 3pm. He had an hour to get up, get dressed, eat and get to the other side of london. 

_time to rush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter was short compared to the first one but it's the way i've planned out the story. new chapter coming soon i promise!! 
> 
> chapter written by mary


End file.
